Fallout: Equestria - Starlight
Fallout: Equestria - Starlight is a Fallout: Equestria side-story written by volrathxp. Fallout Equestria - Starlight is hosted on the following sites: *FIMFiction *Google Docs *Ponyfiction Archive Fallout Equestria - Starlight is also being translated into Russian. Visit the Translation page here . Plot Setting Starlight takes place in the Fallout: Equestria universe. The story is set post-Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, and follows the adventures of an alicorn named Radiant Star, a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. A major arc in the story takes place in the fictional city of Chicacolt . Synopsis When the Goddess died, the minds and souls in Unity spread out across the Alicorn race. From the ashes of her death, the Alicorns banded together and with assistance from Velvet Remedy created the Followers of the Apocalypse. Radiant Star, a younger Alicorn and a newly initiated member of the Followers, experiences a terrifying magic that changes her body to appear similar to a certain Ministry Mare that was part of the Goddess. But the changes do not stop there. Star soon finds that she is harboring the barest emotions and feelings of Twilight Sparkle, and is desperate to understand why. With her fellow Follower Violet Iris in tow, Star searches for the answers she needs. Soon she will find out that her transformation will affect the entire world. Characters Main Characters *'Radiant Star' - An alicorn who is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Star is the quintessential lazy type, and is also highly absent-minded. As such, she tends to monologue quite a bit which sometimes causes her to miss important details. Being an alicorn, she has a wide array of magical abilities. Due to a magical happening Star's body is changed from a blue to a purple alicorn, and her cutie mark becomes an inverted copy of Twilight Sparkle's. *'Violet Iris' - Star's friend, love, and fellow Follower. She is a Priestess of the Followers, and wants to help other ponies whenever possible. Her cutie mark is a purple eye wreathed in green flames. Violet is a unicorn. *'Steeljack '- Former Security Officer of the town of Mall. This earth pony joined the crew after Star and Violet helped clear the mall of psychotic robots. Used to be a mercenary working for the Talons. *'Patch' - Patch is a green earth pony mare that the group meets in Fillydelphia. Patch is a security ranger for the New Canterlot Republic (NCR) who works at a hotel in northern Fillydelphia. Patch joins the group on a mission to take down a raider gang led by the unicorn Greed. Minor Characters *'Lucky - '''Lucky is a unicorn/pegasus mare who Star meets in Chicacolt. Lucky dies while in Star's care, being brought back as a spirit. Lucky's spirit sticks with Star, assisting her in taking back her body. *'Apple Danish''' - Danish is the smooth talking boss of the Applebuckers, one of the factions of the MMMM. Danish is one of the primary reasons that Star is so well liked by the group, and joins her in her fight against Pride in Stable 180. Danish is a wise-cracker, often saying the things that no one else will say. *'Nixis - '''Nixis is a hellhound that was being held captive by the Cult of Iron Will. He was previously one of the mayors of the hellhound population of Ponyville. Nixis is highly eloquent for a hellhound, and he fervently believes in the Lightbringer and that the Wasteland will be better one day. He joins the group and assists them in their escape from Colter Field. *'Sunshine Sky '- A unicorn member of the Twilight Society that Star meets in Chicacolt. Later, she meets up with Sunshine again in Manehattan. Sunshine eventually joins the group, lending aid with her earth-magic powers. Sunshine's specialty skill is earth and plant magic. *'The Smooze (Finishing Touch)' - A unique creature comprised of a sludge material. Found in the ruins of the Museum in Chicacolt. The Smooze is a childlike creature who leaves Star and the group to make new friends. Eventually ending up with Professor Ozzmosis, the Smooze is given the name Finishing Touch by the griffon Featherjoy. '''Villains' *'Discord '-The spirit of Chaos as he exists in the wasteland *'Spark - '''The corrupted Element of Magic. *'The Other Elements -' **'Cruelty-' **'Deceit-' **'Obsession-' **'Avarice-' **'Sorrow-' *'Truth Seeker -' The leader of a group of ponies known as the Magisterium who want to hunt down and kill the Smooze believing that it is evil. *'The Magisterium-' *'Ahuizotl-' *'Dusk Blue-' The Sins Collectively known as "The Sins", the following characters are based on a loose theme of strong negative emotions around the Seven Deadly Sins. Each of these characters are a unique race and each has unique abilities. *'Greed' - Greed is a unicorn raider that the group meets on their way to Fillydelphia. *'Lust '-Lust is a black pegasus that works for the alicorn Pride. Lust appears in New Appleloosa under the command of Pride to attack Star and her friends. Lust wears Enclave power armor and fires missiles from saddle-mounted launchers. Her wings are bladed. *'Pride' -Pride is an alicorn, initially introduced as Diamond Night. *'Sloth' - Sloth is a Canterlot Ghoul *'Envy '-Envy is a Zebra whose abilities include hoof-to-hoof combat, explosives, and mystical arts. *'Wrath' - Wrath is a Minotaur, and leader of the Cult of Iron Will in Chicaolt. *'Gluttony '-Gluttony is a massive blob shaped earth pony, and the current leader of the MMMM in Chicacolt. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Completed Stories